


heartstrings

by mothsoup



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Mutual Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, fem pronoun reader, okay so basically everyone was recruited into the golden deer, uh idk just monastery tings, you and sylvain are in the golden deer house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsoup/pseuds/mothsoup
Summary: sylvain’s your best friend at garreg mach monastery.  or anywhere really.so when he asks you for help on asking a girl out, it should be normal, but something just doesn’t feel right.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Reader, Claude von Riegan & Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 107





	1. anyone who knows what love is

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first real fic and i uh yeah.  
> i been real <3 over sylvain lately so take this.
> 
> also i haven’t written in like a few months so i’m real rusty and i wrote a lot of this at like 3 am so pls don’t be mean okay bye have a lovely day/night darlings :)

Fingers _pluck pluck pluck_ at the strings.The harp in front of you rings out a clear, but wrong, note.You furrow your brows and focus your attention your sheet music instead.Where did you go wrong? You were sure that’s the right note but-

A knock at the door interrupted your thoughts.

“Who is it?” You called out, not looking up from the sheet music on your desk.

“Your secret admirer,” the person behind the door answered.

You rolled your eyes.

“Come in, Sylvain,” you sighed.  
  


The old door creaked open and in walked a familiar face.A handsome boy with a lopsided grin and flaming red hair swaggered into your small dorm room.It was a regular occurrence for Sylvain to stop by your room.You’d known been good friends before you got to the Academy, but you weren’t really able to hang out.So when you both showed up at the same school, you were practically inseparable.You’d visit each other’s room, go into town, or simply walk around campus together.Sure, you had other friends, but Sylvain just had this way about him that made you feel comfortable whenever he was near. 

He observed the books and plants around your room before settling his gaze on you.

“I take it you’re practicing for the festival?”

You nodded.In front of you was an ornately carved wooden harp with golden detailing. Your absolute most prized possession.

It wasn’t your fault how much of a hopeless romantic you were.Even as a little kid you ate up every sappy poem and story of happily ever after.That’s why when you were presented with the opportunity to learn an instrument, the harp was your first choice.The angelic music that rang from the harp reminded you of what it would feel like to be in love.The notes first sweet and uncertain before crescendoing into something beautiful and passionate.You hadn’t been in love, well true love, before, so music kind of filled that void with hope until you got the real thing.

“Cool, can’t wait to hear it.If your music is even a fraction as lovely as you are, it will be well worth the wait,” Sylvain remarked, flopping down on your bed with a grin.

Once again, you rolled your eyes.

“Did you come here for any particular reason other than being an insufferable ass?” you groaned, still not looking up from your music.

“Oh c’mon, (Y/N), don’t be like that.Can’t a guy enjoy the company of a beautiful lady without being interrogated?” He responded, mock hurt coating his words.

“Not when said lady is practicing for a performance in front of the whole fucking monastery in a few days.”You winced.

You’ve been paraded all across Fódlan for your music but performances never got easier for you. 

“It can’t be that hard,” Sylvain said with a shrug.

You turned around in your chair to face him.A scowl covered your face and you made no effort to hide it.There would be no use anyway, because Sylvain was smart and knew you well.Even if he didn’t, it didn’t take a genius to figure out how much of a stubborn and petty little bitch you could be. 

“If it’s so easy,” you shoved the sheet music into his hands, “then here.You try.Go on, whistle the melody or something.”

Sylvain looked at the music with apprehension.You felt a swell of triumph in your chest as you watched him try to make sense of the notes on the page.Any minute now you’d get to say “I told you so” and he’d apologize and praise you for your musical knowledge.

But he was just as petty as you.He took in a deep breath and whistled.The sound was sharp and resonant as he performed with only few errors.It’s infuriating how perfect he always is.

He reached the end of the piece and looked up at you to see your face screwed in frustration.

“What the hell was that, Syl?”

“What ever do you mean?”He had an innocent look in his face but it slowly transformed into a shit-eating grin.

“You know what I mean,” you huffed, “when the fuck did you learn music?”

“Well let’s see...” he looked off, tapping his chin thoughtfully.“Probably when I was like seven or eight?Yeah, that sounds about right.”He looked back at you and noticed how you were still fuming.

“Don’t give me that look, (Y/N).I’m a noble, of course they gave me music lessons.The next margrave has to be ‘well-rounded.’” He shrugged nonchalantly.

Your eye was practically twitching at this point.You’d known Sylvain for what, four years now?He’d never once mentioned it.Knowing his scheming brain, maybe he was waiting for this very scenario.A chance to take you off-guard and one-up you.

You opened your mouth to speak but were quickly cut off.

“And to answer your question from earlier, yeah I do have a reason for being here.”

_Here it comes._

“I need you to do me a favor.”

_Of course._

You were about to protest before he cut you off again.

“Let me explain first, then you can yell at me.”He arched one of his eyebrows as if daring you to object.When you didn’t, he continued.

“You like writing poems and stuff, yeah?I need you to write me one for this girl I’m really into.”

It was one of Sylvain’s more tame requests.You were reminded of the time he made you distract all your classmates and lure them out of the dining hall so he could have a date in there.Or the time he made you slash him with a sword so he could tell a girl it was a battle scar.Or the time he made you cook a 4-course meal for a date with another girl.Come to think of it, you’ve been involved with more of Sylvain’s dates than you have dates of your own.

“What’s in it for me?” you asked, the anger from earlier not quite leaving your voice.

Sylvain leaned on his elbows with his chin in his hands and a stupid smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I get you a date with that boy you won’t shut up about.”


	2. i’ve got you under my skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you try to get more information out of a certain philanderer.

You froze.

“W-what?What are you talking about?Who?What’s a boy?”Okay maybe not your smoothest coverup but it’s gonna have to do.

In response, Sylvain only laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on, (Y/N)!You can’t play dumb!You’re always like,” Sylvain shot up and put on his best damsel in distress act, “‘Oh, when will he notice me?My knight in shining armor!He’s so hot, but not as hot as you, Sylvain!’”He batted his eyelashes at you, hands clasped on his chest.

You shot him a glare, a blush blooming on your face, but all he did was wink.

“I do not sound like that!And even so,” you added with satisfaction, “I’ve never even told you his name.”

Sylvain merely furrowed his brow and waved you away.

“Details, details.Besides I had Claude and Hilda help me narrow down the search.”

Oh no.You knew how clever Claude and Hilda were, especially when it came to gossip.If anyone could find out who you liked, it would be them.You made a mental note to poison their food when you were next on kitchen duty.

“Why go through all that trouble?You could’ve just paid me or did my chores or something,” you questioned.

“It’s kinda a two birds, one stone type deal,” he explained, “we both get hot dates, and,” he added with a slight soften of his expression, “I get to see you happy for once.”

You searched his face for any sign of mockery but he seemed completely genuine. It was nice to see him like this.His face wasn’t plastered into a fake smile to appease others, and his eyes were relaxed, not constantly searching for possible threats to his reputation.The fact that Sylvain could hang out with you without feeling the need to put up a front was enough to make you feel special.Now was not the time to be thinking about that, though.

You sighed.

“Okay,” you started, “so who did you geniuses decide was my ‘knight in shining armor?’” You mimicked Sylvain’s dramatics.Although you acted calm, you were panicking.If Sylvain wasn’t lying and he knew the boy you’d been so smitten with... well then it would be all over for you.You had to get more information out of him.

“Oh, don’t you worry,” Sylvain smirked, “you’ll find out soon enough.”And with that he turned to leave your room.

“Wait!Sylvain, please wait!”You called after him, making him stop in his tracks.He turned around to face your panicked state with a self-satisfied grin.

“Yes?”

You frantically searched for an excuse, anything to make him stay so you could figure out what he knew.Sylvain held all the cards here and you knew it.Your only leverage was the fact that he was asking you for help.You had to use that somehow.

“I... um...” you fumbled.“Oh!I can’t write you a poem because I don’t even know who this girl is!”

Sylvain narrowed his eyes at you, crossing his arms.He really could be intimidating sometimes. 

“And why would you need to know that?” he questioned. _Shit._

“So uhhhh... so I can...?Capture her true beauty?”You were sweating.

“Look you don’t have to tell me her name, just describe her to me.What do you like about her?”

Sylvain finally sighed and sat back down on your bed. _Success._

He ran his hands through his hair nervously before starting, “I mean what can I say?She’s another pretty face I haven’t messed around with yet.”He stopped there but you knew him well.There was something else he wanted to say, and if you were gonna get even with him, you were sure as hell gonna find out what it was.

“And?I can tell there’s more to it than that, Syl,” you spoke gently, not wanting to upset him.Sylvain looked up at you, his brown eyes plotting what to say next.Even though he pretends to be an airhead, you knew just strategically that mind of his worked. You looked away, uncomfortable under his calculating stare.

“She’s... different.Yeah, I think that’s it,” he spoke after a minute of silence.

“She’s witty and unafraid to call me out, but she has a softness to her.I’m such an ass to her and yet, she’s kind to me when she knows I need it.And when no one’s looking, I see her scribbling away in her journal a lot, humming to herself.”

You risked a glance up at him to see him staring away, deep in thought.A small smile graced his features and it made your heart ache.

You and this girl sounded pretty similar, you thought.Maybe if the circumstances were different, you could’ve even been friends.

Sylvain’s eyes turned back to you.

“It’s like she sees right through me,” he said at last.

You swallowed nervously, nodding.You’d never really heard him talk about a girl like this before.She must be important.

“Well,” Sylvain sighed, standing up and dusting himself off, “that should be enough for you.You’re a girl, yeah?Just write what you’d wanna hear.”He crossed the room and stood at your door.

“I’ll need that poem by next Saturday,” he said finally.

“See ya, (Y/N).”And with a wink, Sylvain was gone before you could object.

Now you were left with your thoughts.

You had to help your best friend win over a girl.Not too out of the ordinary for you.

There was one change since the last time you’d helped him though.

You had a big ol’ crush on said best friend. _Fuck._ This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh i already have the first four chapters written out i just have to edit them a bit.  
> after that the release schedule is gonna be a bit wonky.  
> anyway yeah!!!!   
> thanks for reading and i hope you’re enjoying it so far!!!!  
> have a lovely day/night, my darlings!!!! :)


	3. dream a little dream of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you recall what led you to the worst decision of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi here comes the kinda fluffy-ish stuff!!!!  
> once again that you so so much for reading i really appreciate it!!!!  
> okay as always, have a wonderful day/night, my darlings!!!! :)

Once again, it wasn’t your fault. 

You didn’t chose to be such a hopeless romantic, it just happened.When you add in a charming, handsome, yet infuriating guy who actually gives you the time of day, well then that’s just a ticking time bomb.

It was your birthday.You dreaded your birthday every year because with it brought painful memories.Sylvain didn’t know the full story, but he didn’t need to unless you wanted to share it.All he knew is that you didn’t like to be reminded when the day came around.

You had mentioned to Professor Byleth that you needed the day off, and noticing the desperation that painted your face, they didn’t ask any more questions.

You spent the morning in your room, avoiding any knocks at the door.Having missed breakfast, pangs of hunger hit your stomach, but you ignored that, too.Once the school day was announced with the ringing of the bell, you crept out of your room and made your way to your favorite spot.

Within the forest was a clearing not many knew about.A crystal clear pond teeming with fish filled the space.Lily pads and reeds provided for a good habitat for frogs to sit and croak lazily.Around the pond was lush grass, dotted with mushrooms and fragrant wildflowers.You would often come out here and forage for these flowers to make jellies and pastries out of.The most gorgeous birds and butterflies would fly above the clearing, filling the sky with a collage of colors.When you’d visit the clearing at night to stargaze, the birds and butterflies would be replaced with moths, fireflies, and the occasional bat.It was the perfect place to get away from it all and daydream, or sit atop a tree stump and sketch the scenery.

You’d entered the clearing, breathing in the crisp yet perfumed air of the wilderness.Something was out of place, though.Instead of the empty spot in front of the lake where you’d usually sit, there was a blanket with a basket stretched out.On the blanket sat a familiar form.The boy with wildfire hair was searching around the clearing.The look on his face... was that... anxiety?

You figured he had a date out here so with a heavy sigh, you turned to leave your sanctuary.

“(Y/N)!”

You winced. 

Fuck.He saw you.

You put on a smile, turned around, and waved at Sylvain.

“Hey.Sorry for interrupting,” you gestured to his picnic, “I was just taking a walk. _OkaybyeImleavingnow_.” You tried to leave again, this time a little faster.

“No, wait!You aren’t interrupting, (Y/N),” Sylvain called after you.

You faced him again, an eyebrow quirked in confusion.

“I mean,” he started, “this is for you after all.”He grinned.

You were speechless.You didn’t even realize it was happening, but your legs were carrying you over to Sylvain.

“What do you mean?”

Sylvain rolled his eyes.

“Do I have to spell it out?”He looked at your expression and realized that, yes, he did indeed need to spell it out for you.

“Well this is just my way of saying ‘happy birthday.’So sit down won’t you?”He grinned at you and your stomach flipped a little bit.The way the light was cascading through the trees onto him made him look ethereal.

You swallowed hard before sitting down next to him.He unpacked the basket in front of you and your eyes widened he pulled some of your favorite foods.A loaf of freshly baked bread with Gautier cheese, peach sorbet, sandwiches, and fruit salad.He also pulled out a bottle of something and two glasses.Sylvain poured the drink into the glasses and a dark red liquid came out.He held one up to you and you took it hesitantly.

“Cheers,” he said, holding his glass up to your’s.

“And what will be be toasting to?” you inquired.

“To you, of course,” he grinned, “the loveliest maiden in Fódlan.”

You clinked glasses and sipped on the drink.It was sweet with a subtle tang.It tasted almost like… strawberry?You would ask what it was, but there were more pressing matters on your mind.

“How’d you know I’d be out here?” you asked the redhead.

“With my superior intellect,” he replied with a smile.He noticed your unimpressed expression and sighed.

“Eat first then I’ll spill.I didn’t steal all this food for nothing after all.”

You tried to argue but you could feel your stomach rumbling.You caved and dig into the feast.

Finally Sylvain spoke.

“You remember when you brought me here?You said you come here when you want to forget everything.I know what your birthday does to you, so I knew you’d be here.”

You looked up at Sylvain.He wasn’t eating, he was just observing the scenery.

“Why did you do this?”The words tumbled out of your mouth.You didn’t even realize you had said them until Sylvain whipped his head back at you with a concerned look on his face.

“I mean,” you continued, “you skipped class, seemingly woke up early to steal and prepare food, then brought it all out here with no guarantee I’d even show up.I just don’t get why you went through all that trouble for me.”You couldn’t bear to look at Sylvain anymore, so you lowered your gaze to your lap.

“I didn’t like the thought of you closing yourself off to everyone and everything today.You deserve better than that.”He sighed before continuing.

“I knew you’d get anxious in a big party so I just figured... y’know... maybe if it was just you... and me...”

You looked up and saw the telltale signs that he was nervous.His gaze was averted from you as he scratched the back of his neck.You laid a hand on his arm to reassure him.Sylvain met your eyes and relief washed over his face.Goddess, he was pretty.

You froze.

Wait.Shit.You did _not_ just say your best friend is pretty.You hadn’t been admiring the way his eyes shone, or how he remembered the things you liked, or how his laugh sounded like music, or the way his hair fell down over his eyes and it looked so soft and maybe you could just-

Nope.Fuck.

“(Y/N)?Is something wrong?”Sylvain asked.

You snapped back to reality.You had to play it cool.

“Nope!It’s- I mean- I’m fine!”You smiled nervously at him.You could tell he noticed but he didn’t want to press it and upset you on your birthday.This picnic was supposed to be a distraction after all.

“But,” you started, “thank you, Syl.I mean it.This is the nicest thing anyone’s done for me in a while.”A genuine smile bloomed on your face and you pulled him into a hug.Probably not the best idea seeing as you have a newfound crush on him but, fuck it.It’s your birthday.

For the rest of the day, you sat around, eating and talking about nothing.You watched the sky take on a pink tone and bathe your surroundings in warmth.Soon the sun retreated and the moon rolled out, surrounded in a sea of stars.The night brought a chill but Sylvain radiated all the warmth you needed.You laid down next to him, pointing out different constellations as he listened intently to your every word.When you snuck a quick glance at him, you saw the way the stars reflected on the honeyed lakes of his eyes.

“A shooting star!”

Sylvain’s voice snapped you out of your daydreams.

“Make a wish!”

It didn’t take long for you to figure out your wish.

You wished this night would never end.

You let out a yawn much louder than you’d meant to.Sylvain spoke up.

“As much as I’d love to stay out here with the most amazing girl in the monastery by my side, we’ve got class tomorrow.I’m not gonna mess up your perfect grades by keeping you out here with such a good-for-nothing.”

He stood up, helped you to your feet, then gathered up his belongings.

You frowned.

“Don’t call yourself a good-for-nothing,” you grumbled.

“It’s the truth,” he laughed with a shrug.

You shot him a glare but nevertheless, followed him out of the clearing.The two of you spent the rest of the way back to the dorms playfully arguing back and forth.All too soon, you reached your room.

“Well, my dear, this is where I leave you,” Sylvain said.

You bit your lip.

“Syl?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you again for today.It was perfect,” you smiled.

“Let’s do this again sometime, okay?”

“I’ll hold you to that,” he responded.

“Except, next time?You steal the food.”

You rolled your eyes and hugged Sylvain goodnight.He smelt like expensive cologne, pine needles, and tea leaves.

“Happy birthday again,” he said with a wink before walking back to his room.

As you went to bed that night, you didn’t even bother to shake the image of Sylvain’s smile out of your head.Warmth bloomed in your chest and you didn’t try to fight it.That’s another problem for another day, you thought.After all, it _is_ still your birthday.


	4. laughing on the outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you talk to claude about the predicament you find yourself in.

“Hey, (Y/N)!Why so glum?”

You had been putting off working on Sylvain’s poem, but decided to just get it done.The reception hall was buzzing with so many voices that you almost didn’t notice when you were called out to.

Looking up from your notebook, you saw Claude slide in the seat across from you with a smug grin, earning an eye roll from you.

Claude, as obnoxious as he could be, was one of your best friends.You just couldn’t seem to stay away from troublemakers for some reason.Or maybe they couldn’t stay away from you.Regardless, you had known Claude for about a year and a half.Just like you had with Sylvain, you met Claude while traveling Fódlan to perform.When you were bored, you’d often go to the tactician and help him with whatever scheme he was planning next.In return he’d come to you when he was bored and... well essentially just bully you really.

Claude raised an eyebrow at you.

“Yeesh, I didn’t know you hated me that much.What’s your issue?”he asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

“Claude you know perfectly well what the issue is,” you responded with a pointed look.

“Why the absolute fuck would you help Sylvain figure out who I like?”

Claude opened his mouth to respond.

“Y’know what?Don’t answer that.I already know the answer is you were bored and you want me dead apparently,” you grumbled.

Claude just chuckled at you.

“Okay you got me, I was bored.But I don’t want you dead.” He continued, “If I did, you’d be dead already.”

He said it so casually that anyone just watching the conversation would’ve thought you two were just making polite conversation.It was true though.In fact, you’ve seen the poisons he keeps in his room firsthand.Honestly, you probably helped him gather most of them. 

You hesitated for a minute.There was an elephant in the room and you had to address it.

“How much do you know?”

Claude laughed at you again.He seemed to do that a lot.

“No dice.I mean, it wouldn’t be all that fun if I told you, now would it.”

“C’mon pleaseeee,” you begged, batting your eyelashes.

“At least tell me what Sylvain knows.”

Claude mulled this over for a minute.You could practically see the gears working in his head.

Then he turned his gaze to you.

“Okay.”

“YES!Thank you, Claude,” you cheered.“You won’t regret this, I swear.”

“But...”

_Here it comes._

“You have to tell me all you know about the secret room on the second floor Seteth keeps going into.”

There was a room on the second floor hidden by illusion magic.Since magic was a strong suit of your’s, you were able to detect it and break through it.The inside was filled with confiscated items.Anything deemed “unholy” in some way was taken in hidden away in this room.You didn’t know how Claude knew about it though, since you never told him.But it’s Claude so anything’s possible.

You agreed to Claude’s terms and told him everything.

“Damn, ‘unholy things?’No wonder Seteth spends so much time in there, if you catch my drift,” he said with a wink.

You snorted but quickly composed yourself.You needed Claude to hold up his side of the bargain.You tapped your fingers impatiently and gave Claude a look.He sighed, indicating that he got the hint.

“Okay, so Sylvain doesn’t know the exact identity of your mystery man,” he started, “but he knows which house he’s in.”

“And that house is…?”

Claude’s forest green eyes pierced through you.

“C’mon, Claude!You said you’d tell me what Sylvain knows,” you pled.

Yes, you were acting downright desperate, but it was working so far so it didn’t _really_ matter.

Claude rolled his eyes and sighed before giving in.

“Okay, okay… he’s in the Golden Deer.”

_Fuck._ If Claude got that much right, then he must know everything.

Apparently your shock was visible because you could see a smirk forming.

“So… you know then?”Your voice was barely a whisper.

“Ah, so I was right.I mean, I figured as much but still… it’s nice to see your efforts validated.”

As much as he liked teasing you, Claude could see how nervous you were.He sighed.

“You should just tell him, y’know.If you don’t, he’ll just figure it out on his own.Despite how thick his skull is, he’s pretty smart.Well,” he paused with a cross of his arms, “not as smart as your’s truly, obviously.”He flashed you a smile.

You rolled your eyes, attempting to look annoyed to cover up from the anxiety bubbling up inside you.Claude would of course notice, but decided now was not the time to press it.

“Why’d you help him anyway?You never do these things for free,” you said in an attempt to change the subject.

“Oh, y’know,” Claude smirked, moving to stand up, “he just gave me some very important information.”

You flinched.What kind of information?Why was he saying it like that?You knew that smirk.It was the same one he had that he convinced you to eavesdrop on one of Rhea’s meetings with him.It was also the same one he used when he convinced you to charm Felix’s clothes and turn them all a startling neon pink.

It meant trouble.

“Like what?”

You would be surprised if he actually told you.It might be worse if he did, though.Claude does everything for a reason so if he told you this, it would somehow benefit him.Maybe to cause some entertainment, maybe to make you hand over more secrets for more info, who really knows what goes on in his head.

“I was hoping you’d ask that,” Claude said as his smile widened.

“He told me,” Claude said as he turned away, “what he really thinks about you.”

And with that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh,,,, hi!!!!  
> hi!!!! i don’t really know what to say here but i like to write notes so i’m gonna   
> i guess,,,, feel free to leave comments???? idk it just never fails to make me smile y’know?  
> most importantly, i hope you’re all doing well :)  
> okay as always, have a good day/night, my darlings!!!!


	5. i don’t want to set the world on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have class with the boy putting a strain on your heart.

What he really thinks?

What does that even mean?

I mean he obviously cares about you seeing as he’s known you for so long and hasn’t run away.

But there must be more to that otherwise Claude wouldn’t have brought it up…

Wait.What if he-

You shook the idea out of your head with a sigh.It’s best not to get your hopes up because you’ll just end up disappointed in the long run.

Hunched over the desk in your room, you tried desperately to work on Sylvain’s poem.Even if he didn’t like you back, you wanted him to be happy so you were going to write the best damn poem Fódlan had ever seen.

Besides, today was the deadline so it was now or never.

It was tough to write about someone you had never seen, but you tried anyway.The more you thought about her, the more you could feel your stomach tie up in knots. For Sylvain to like her, her looks probably rival the Goddess, and she’s probably as charming as Sylvain himself.

 _I’m no match_ , you thought with a sigh.

What did Sylvain say?Just write what you’d want to hear?

You thought about it for a little.

What did you want to hear?

A familiar voice echoed through your head.The voice was saying sweet things to you, and you found yourself writing.

——

_It seems like an injustice_

_Writing of you with words_

_To compare you to a string of letters_

_Simply seems absurd._

_And when I think of all the girls I’ve known,_

_You feel like the only one._

_Because if they are the night sky’s stars,_

_Then you, my dear, are the Sun._

_On days of rain and thunder_

_You provide the warmth for which I long._

_And I swear it’s true, my darling,_

_You’re the shining subject of every love song._

_And I used to gaze at the stars,_

_But I find that’s no longer true_

_For I’ve found the universe’s beauty_

_By gazing upon you._

——

You put your pen down and reread the poem over a few times.Okay not the “best damn poem Fódlan had ever seen,” but it was short and sweet.Anyway, if you found yourself thinking about Sylvain with another girl any longer, you just might lose it.

With a sigh, you put the poem in a pocket in one of your notebooks.

A bell rung throughout the academy, signaling that your break was over and class had begun again.

In a state of panic, you scrambled to gather your things.Dashing out of your door, you climbed the stairs, rounded the corner, and managed to slide into the Golden Deer classroom before the doors were shut.

Normally, you would sit with Sylvain at the table in the very back, but seeing the situation you were currently in, you opted to sit somewhere else.You slid into the only other empty seat; next to Ignatz at the table in front of Sylvain.From behind your back, Sylvain frowned.

“Psst!(Y/N)!” Sylvain whispered.

You kept your eyes trained on your paper.Certification exams were steadily approaching and you weren’t about to let Sylvain’s drama distract you.

“ _(Y/N)_ ,” he whined, dragging out your name, “pay attention to me!”

You weren’t going to give in.You weren’t going to give in.You weren’t-

“Hey!”

Something collided with the back of your head.Whipping your head around, you were hit again, this time, directly in the nose.You scowled at Sylvain.He didn’t seem to mind your piercing look, as he was leaning on the back two legs of his chair with a smug grin.Whispering a spell, you cast a gust of wind from your fingertips, knocking Sylvain’s chair over with a satisfying _crash_.

All eyes were drawn to your little corner, and you played along, staring at Sylvain rub his bruising arms and head.You thought about casting a healing spell, but decided it would be better for him to learn his lesson. Professor Byleth was used to girls getting mad at Sylvain, so they simply ignored the display and continued teaching.

Focusing your attention to the floor behind your chair, you noticed crumpled up paper balls.

So that’s what it was.

Not wanting to get in trouble in case Professor Byleth saw the litter, you picked up the mess.

As you turned around and focused on the lesson again, you heard Sylvain get up with a groan.You tried your best to contain a smile as you heard him struggle, but it was no use.

“ _Psssssssst_.Hey.Hey. Hey, (Y/N),” you heard coming from behind you.

_Goddess, he never learns, does he?_

Still determined to ignore Sylvain, you merely cast an apologetic look at Ignatz for dragging him into this.He politely smiled back, then continued on his work.

“C’mon, (Y/N), you can’t ignore me forever,” Sylvain said in a singsong tone.If it were almost any other scenario, you might have even found his voice endearing.

“At least read the notes, yeah?”

Finally risking a glance at Sylvain, you shot him a puzzled look.This time, his chair legs were planted firmly on the ground.He crossed his arms and nodded at something.Following his gaze, you realized he was talking about the paper balls on your desk.

With a huff, you unfurled the notes, careful not to draw any more attention to your corner.

The first note read:

_“Why aren’t you sitting with me?”_

For a brief second, you felt a pang of guilt in your chest.You shook your head, remembering that Sylvain was the one who put you in the position of choosing between your happiness and your best friend’s.Then again, Sylvain didn’t know the full extent of the situation, right?So was he really to blame or…

Goddess, you can’t do this right now.You’ve spent too much time lying in your dorm feeling sorry for yourself.That’s fine and all, but in the middle of class?

You sighed and moved on to the next note.

_“Meet me in our usual spot after curfew.I need to talk to you. P.S: bring the poem.”_

Your heart sunk.

Didn’t he realize you were already suffering enough?Did he really have to add on more stress?Or maybe he was going to tell you the deal was off, that you were free.No, you knew him too well to know that it wouldn’t be that easy.

_Ding!_

The bell rang and class was dismissed.You dashed out of the classroom before Sylvain could catch up with you.He would say all he has to tonight.For now, you would try to enjoy your last hours of peace.

“(Y/N)!”You could hear Sylvain call you from behind.

Desperately, you sought out some method of escape.In the sea of students leaving class, you spotted Ashe, who had been won over by Professor Byleth’s archery skills, and transferred over to the Golden Deer around the same time as Sylvain.You knew he would have your back, seeing how much he favored chivalry.You dashed over to Ashe’s side, leaned in close, and lowered your voice.

_“Please help.”_ you whispered.

His eyebrows were knit in concern but he just nodded in agreement.Not long after, you heard Sylvain run up to your side.

“Hey, (Y/N)!What’s up?You wanna go into town and get lunch?I’d love to spend time with such a fine lady such as yourself,” he said, flashing a grin.

Okay, even if you knew all the flirting was fake, you could understand how girls fell for his pick-up lines. _Shit_ , now you were flustered.That would make lying a hell of a lot harder.

“Oh!Sylvain, normally I’d uh… love to but…” you fumbled.

“(Y/N) and I were actually about to head out ourselves,” Ashe cut in with a polite smile.

_Thank the Goddess for this boy_ , you thought to yourself.

“Yeah… we uh already had plans,” you recovered with a nervous smile.

“Sorry… maybe next time though?”

Sylvain’s smile faltered.He looked between you and Ashe, still standing close together after you had rushed over to him.A crestfallen look flickered over his features and you wanted so badly to comfort him and hold his face in your hands and…

Your crush on the redhead had a nasty habit of sneaking in at the worst possible times

“No, no!It’s cool,” Sylvain said once he had composed himself.He raked his hands through his flaming hair, a sign you knew meant he was nervous.

“I’ll uh… leave you to it,” he offered a weak smile then disappeared into the throng of students.

You frowned.Why did he look so disappointed?You hang out all the time so why did he even feel the need to ask?It’s usually just expected at this point.And because it was so normal, why did he look so upset when you couldn’t make it?Surely it was just an insignificant part of his routine at this point?And that look on his face.It was so brief but you knew him.You knew what it meant and you never _ever_ wanted him to look like that because of you.And also-

Ashe cleared his throat, pulling you out of your thoughts.

“Would you actually like to hang out?”He asked softly.

“I know it wasn’t planned but I’m not doing anything else and it might be a nice distraction.”

A small, yet genuine smile appeared on your face.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to come out!!!! i had the other chapters written out in advance but i didn’t have this one done.  
> also i think next chapter will be in sylvain’s pov? yes? no? maybe so? idk i’ll figure it out :)  
> anyway!  
> i hope you have a great day/night, my dears!!!!


	6. i’ll never smile again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sylvain tries to deal with all the conflicting things you make him feel.

Sylvain had to get out of there.And fast.

He was kicking himself for getting his hopes up.

He had thought; “ _Hey, the guy (Y/N) likes just so happens to be in the same house as me!Maybe it’s me?I mean, we are pretty close after all._ ”

But after seeing you with Ashe, it all made sense.

A kind-hearted, “knight-in-shining-armor,” from the Golden Deer house?That fit Ashe to a T.In fact, Sylvain remembers the way he would go on about wanting to become a knight like the ones in his favorite stories.

His mind recalled how close they were standing, how Ashe was the one she ran to when she was (obviously) trying to get away from Sylvain.He told himself that it was just an excuse to get him away from her, but he ended up following them.Sylvain knew how creepy it was but he needed to know if all his planning was going to waste.

Plus, he didn’t go alone.He had sweet-talked some girl into heading into town with him.She clung his arm, desperate for his attention.Every now and then, he’d flash her a smile and give her some empty compliment before searching the crowd for you and Ashe.

Sylvain lost sight of you, but he could pick out your laugh anywhere, even in a bustling town.He thought about making you laugh, remembering how special he felt that you let out big, hearty laughs that left you gasping for air.It wasn’t the rehearsed, ladylike giggle you had been taught to do by your parents.Maybe making you laugh wasn’t as special as he had thought, seeing as how even such a polite guy such as Ashe had done it.Sylvain could feel his heart clench.

“Sylvain, sweetie,” the girl on his arm cooed, “what’s the matter?You’ve barely said a word.”

Sylvain was pulled from his thoughts.Once again, he pulled out his megawatt smile in an effort to reassure her.

“I’m just a little speechless around such a gorgeous girl as you,” he said with a well-rehearsed air.After all, it was.It didn’t matter anyway because the flirt had the desired effect.The girl blushed and giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

“C’mon, Syl,” the girl said, tugging Sylvain’s arm, “I’m bored.Let’s go somewhere else!”

Sylvain winced at the nickname.It didn’t sound as melodic as when it came from your lips.He wanted to protest. You were still here, after all.At least, you were the last time he checked.However, since he had to keep up a persona, he couldn’t always do what he wanted.

Forcing back a sigh, Sylvain put on a strained smile.

“Anything for you, babe,” he said, an undertone of frustration peaking through.If the girl had noticed, she didn’t say anything.

He could feel his legs moving, and he could vaguely hear himself responding to the girl when she spoke, but he didn’t feel there.His plans were ruined and he knew it.His heart longed to be with someone who liked him for him, though that was seeming more and more impossible by the day.He annoyed you in every way possible, yet you stuck around.You’d been a breath of fresh air when he felt like he was drowning in the image he had created for himself.You’re probably the only one who he’s ever let see him crack, even though it was rare.

——

Sylvain hesitated at the door.It was a far after curfew and you were probably long asleep by now.His struggles weren’t worth waking you, he thought.With a sigh, he turned to leave the door.

“Sylvain?What are you doing here?”

He stopped in his tracks before slowly turning around.He opened his mouth the speak but you cut him off, slight annoyance in your tone.

“It doesn’t matter, just come inside before someone sees you.”

He swallowed, then walked into your room, bracing himself in case you got mad at him.His breath hitched when he finally saw you in the moonlight driftingin your window.You were wearing a white nightgown that reached just below your knees.It was light and airy, with flowery lace designs around the borders of the gown.The moonlight bathed your skin in a beautiful glow.Did you always look like this?Whatever, Sylvain would think about that later.Right now, he owed you an explanation.

You had shut the door before crossing the room to sit on your bed, gesturing for Sylvain to sit next to you.

“What’s on your mind, Sylvain?”

Sylvain frowned, trying to think of the words.He never came to your room like this, but he was doing seriously bad.

“I… I just…” he paused, “it’s all too much for me.”

Training his eyes on his hands, he tried to ignore the way he could feel you staring at him.

Softly, you asked, “What is, Syl?”

Sylvain could feel you place a hesitant hand on his shoulder, the gentle warmth grounding him.He tried not to think about your touch, even after he subconsciously leaned into it.

“It’s just… everyone has an image of what- who I should be.It was so exhausting pretending to be this… perfect son at home, and I thought I’d be able to get away from it here, only for it to be worse.”

You were now rubbing small circles onto his back, and he felt encouraged to continue.

“All I’ve ever wanted is for someone to know me and love me, not just my Crest.And,” he adds with a bitter laugh, “I’ve been pretending for so long, that I don’t even know who ‘me’ is.All I know is I’m a good-for-nothing, and who could love that?”

There was a heavy silence before you spoke.

“ _I_ know who you are, Sylvain.”

You took your free hand and gently lifted his chin to get him look at you.His brows were furrowed and his amber eyes swirled with desperation as he studied your features in an attempt to understand what you meant.

You continued, “I know you’re my best friend.I know you’re selfless from the way you protect everyone but yourself during missions.I know you’re super smart from the way you and Claude come up with battle strategies and the way you ace exams with ease.You’re charismatic, supportive, and you always help me when I’m down. Like how you’ve come to every single one of my shows, even though you really didn’t have to.

“You’re not a good-for-nothing.Hell, without you, Sylvain, I probably wouldn’t be here right now.My life wasn’t the best before here and you’ve helped me so much.So, I know who you are, Sylvain, and I… I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Sylvain thought this through, his eyes still searching yours, though most of the tension in his face was gone.He couldn’t look at you anymore or he just might break at the look of genuine concern on your face.Sylvain pulled you into a tight hug, his arms around your waist, and his head buried into the crook of your neck.He screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to forget about everything else and lose himself in your touch.

You wrapped your arms around his neck comfortingly, running one of your hands through his hair.Sylvain sighed at the touch, his breath on your neck making you shiver. 

It was then that Sylvain was acutely aware of how intertwined you were at that moment. Sylvain never considered himself touch-starved with the way he was going out with a new girl every week. Though it felt like this was the first time in a while he was touched. Every other kiss and hand-holding felt hollow compared to the way you were holding him right now. It wasn’t like before where the fact that he was getting attention made it feel good, it was that the attention was from _you_.Your scent of flowers, old books, and strawberries filled his nose and it was intoxicating. He wasn’t sure if he could ever go back to getting empty touches after feeling the tenderness you gave him.

He whispered a shaky, “thank you” in your ear.You replied that it was absolutely no problem, but he had a hard time believing that.

You two pulled away, but you still held each other.Sylvain saw you differently after that.Something about the way he viewed you was new, yet familiar in a way.

“Sorry for waking you up by the way,” Sylvain said.

“Hmm?” you said, busying yourself with combing your fingers through his hair.

“Oh, I haven’t slept yet.I’ve been writing all night and then I heard creaking outside my door and… now we’re here.”

His heart sunk. _You hadn’t slept? You really need to take better care of yourself._ He didn’t say that though. Better to stick to the joking persona everyone knows and loves, lest he come off too clingy, right?

“What were you writing about?Can I read it?”

“No!” you exclaimed, shooting up from your spot to hide the papers on your desk.Sylvain immediately regretted asking because his skin felt empty without your heat on it.He might as well get some enjoyment out of this, so he decided to tease you a bit more.

“Oh?Were you writing about this mystery boy?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

You covered your fave with your hands to hide your blush. _Cute_ , he thought.Wait.Wait no. That didn’t mean anything.I mean you can appreciate someone’s beauty without liking them, he reasoned. _Dude,_ the other part of him said, _you were literally upset about her not holding you like, a second ago.I think it’s a little more than that._ He shook it out of his head.

“Anyway… it’s late so you should probably leave soon…” you said, still from behind your hands.

“Well, what if I don’t wanna leave yet?”Sylvain countered playfully. _What the fuck was wrong with him????_ _You don’t just say that to your best friend.Not after the whole, y’know, crying on her shoulder thing?Okay, not crying but close enough._

You slowly moved your hands from your face and studied him.Sylvain didn’t like feeling like he was being dissected, so he turned to something that (almost) never failed him; his playboy, joker persona.

“Hey!I’m just kidding,” he said, plastering a grin on his face and holding his hands up as a sign of defeat.

“You should seriously see your face right now,” he added with a light laugh.

You offered an almost disappointed smile at him that, luckily, in the dark of night, was tough to read.

Sylvain got up and stretched before heading to your door.

“Thanks, (Y/N).This meant more than you know.”

You wrapped him in a goodnight hug and he let himself linger a little longer than normal before heading out the door.

You both feel asleep easily after that.

——

Sylvain was snapped back to reality when he realized where he was.He was at the docks on campus.Wow, he had been zoned out for a while.

He caught a glimpse of silver hair and saw you and Ashe inside the greenhouse together, joking as you watered your flowers like always.That was another thing, you both like plants.Yet another thing for you to bond over.He groaned, things were seeming hopeless.

“What’s that for?Did I do something wrong?”

_Oh shit._ Sylvain had almost completely forgot about the girl on his arm.

“Ah, it’s nothing, baby,” he said smoothly, “I was just remembering how this date’s gonna end soon and I got upset.”

His perfect smile cracked slightly when he noticed you and Ashe leave the greenhouse and walk to your dorm room nearby. 

“Oh!I know how to make you feel better,” the girl said.

Sylvain’s eyes followed you and Ashe as you reached your door.

The girl leaned in and closed her eyes.Sylvain hesitated.

You and Ashe hugged each other goodbye.

Sylvain’s heart snapped as he watched your eyes linger on Ashe as he left.

You made eye contact with Sylvain from across the docks.

He didn’t care anymore.He just didn’t want to feel this aching in his chest.

He leaned in, holding the girl’s waist the way he held yours that night.

Your eyes widened as their lips connected, but Sylvain didn’t see.He did, however hear the slamming of your door, and the melancholic harp music that poured out of your open window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!! so sorry this took so long to come out!!!!  
> i took a little break from writing because my birthday just happened, then my switch’s joycons broke and i lost motivation to write fe3h stuff but know we’re here!!!!  
> i hope all is well with you guys and you have a great day/night!!!! <3


	7. i fall in love too easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and sylvain meet up for a little chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII OMG  
> i’m so so so so sorry for the late upload i really thought i’d get it out sooner but then school started and i lost interest/motivation/time to write :(  
> but yeah!!!!  
> come get y’all juice!!!!  
> i appreciate you all so so much so pls stay happy and healthy and safe and have a good day/night!!!! :) <3

Goddess, you were fuming.

After dealing with your feelings alone for so long, it felt good to tell Ashe about the situation you were in.In fact, Ashe’s optimism rubbed off on you and you felt a flickering flame of hope make its way into your heart. 

Maybe he was meeting you tonight to confess to you?

But then, in true Sylvain fashion, he fucked it up. 

He kissed someone right in front of you.Granted, it probably wasn’t intentional, but it still stung.Something didn’t sit right with the way he had easily found a replacement for you after you rejected his invitation.Were you just a replacement for someone else?

You shook the thoughts from your mind and focused on the instrument in front of you.Something about the ethereal sound of a harp always brought you some sliver of hope when you were struggling to find any on your own.

For the rest of the day, you stayed shut in your room, practicing the piece of music you were performing for the upcoming festival.No one bothered you, but occasionally you could see someone’s feet outside your room from the crack under your door.

Soon the sun’s shine faded, leaving the world in the inky cover of the night.A ringing of a bell signaled the start of curfew.With a sigh, you prepared yourself for the trip you had taken so many times before.Luckily, with your past, you had learned quickly how to walk noiselessly to avoid drawing attention.Hidden by shadows, you snuck to your meeting spot.

It was a ways away from the dorms, but the tower provided good cover so you wouldn’t get caught.Its large open windows were plain, which matched the dull stone that built the rest of the tower.However, what the tower itself lacked in beauty was made up for by the view.You and Sylvain had spent many a night looking out the arching windows at the ocean water below.The moon would be front and center, hanging over the horizon as if being held up by a string.

When you got to the tower, Sylvain wasn’t there yet.Of course.He invites you somewhere then shows up late anyway.Was he even late?You were so distracted by your thoughts that you weren’t even sure how much time had passed.

With a sigh, you stood at one of the tower’s windows, closing your eyes and breathing in the salty sea air in an attempt to calm your nerves.The air was cool here, though a warm breeze occasionally passed through, relaxing you further.You were starting to feel at ease.As if Sylvain called you to an emergency meeting for no dire reason.As if you were going to leave this tower as relaxed as you were right now.Yeah, you were fine.It was fine.Everything was-

“AH!”

You let out a shriek at the feeling of cold hands on your neck.Whirling around time face your attacker, your eyes were met with the sight of a redhead with a shit-eating grin.

“Sylvain, what the fuck!You couldn’t have just, I don’t know, told me you were here?”

“I did.It’s not my fault you couldn’t hear me,” he smirked, sauntering over to your side.

“Besides, feel how cold my hands are.”

Once again, Sylvain grabbed you, this time by your hands.The icy feeling of his hands made you shiver.

“Damn, Syl,” you said, “did you just get back from Faerghus?”

Sylvain chuckled, absentmindedly rubbing circles on your knuckles as he gazed out the window.There was no other response.

Sylvain not firing back with some witty retort?Something was definitely up.

“Hey… Syl?”

He hummed in acknowledgement.

“Is something up?”

His hands paused for a minute, his eyes closing as he composed himself.

“I-it’s nothing.”He bit his lip.Inhaling sharply, he turned to face you.

“So, (Y/N), my wordsmith, you have the poem, right?”

Breaking out of his grasp, you reached into your pocket and pulled out the neatly folded square of paper.Sylvain read it over a few times, holding it delicately as if it was a very important object he was afraid to break.

Anxiously, you rocked on the balls of your feet.You never did like showing people your work, though you trusted Sylvain. 

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke, his voice soft.

“So, uh… who-” he hesitated, scratching the back of his neck, “what were you thinking about when you wrote this?”

_I was thinking about you, your smile, how goddamn infuriating you are, and how I just can’t get enough of you anyway._

“Oh, I just thought about what you said.”

He brightened a bit at that.

“What I said?You’ll have to be more specific.I’ve said many charming things to inspire lovely writing such as this.”

You thought of sweet summer nights under the stars, and crying until morning in each other’s arms, and making fun of Felix together, and…

“Well, you said I should write what I’d wanna hear, right?That’s it.”

He deflated a little, his shoulders slouching.

“R-right.Yeah, of course.”He swallowed hard, averting his gaze back to the window.

For a while, it was silent.Normally, the two of you could sit in silence and it would be familiar, comfortable even.But right now, something was off.Sylvain fidgeted with his hands, opened his mouth to speak, then promptly shut it again. _Goddess, this was unbearable._ Guess it was your job to break this tension.

“Hey, Sylvain,” you started, “didn’t you say you wanted to talk to me about something?”

Another sharp intake of breath. _So that’s what was bothering him._

“You know you’re my best friend, right?”

He winced.Covering one of his hands with your own, you continued.

“If there’s something you wanna say, just say it.It won’t change anything, I promise.”

He was quiet for awhile.For a moment or two, you thought he wouldn’t respond.His brow was furrowed, his jaw clenched tight.

“I…” he closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath.You haven’t seen him like this since that night in your room.

“I wish I was enough for you.”

You were taken aback.

_“W-what?”_

He sighed.

“You’re always so good to me when I’m nothing but a fuck-up.I wish I could be that person you say I am.I wish… I wish I could be that ‘knight-in-shining-armor’ you need.”

He lets out a laugh, dry and humorless.

“But, fuck, (Y/N),” he turns to you, “all I ever do is make you worry and dote over me.”

You recoiled from him as you tried to gain your composure. 

_Was that a confession?_

The shock must have been painted clearly on your face from the way Sylvain cringed.

“See, I’m screwing things up even now,” he groaned.

“No, no!”You fumbled, desperately trying to fix the situation.You swallowed.

“You’re fine I just… I didn’t expect that.”

Sylvain sighed, slumping down to sit on the ground underneath the window.You joined him.It was quiet, tense even, as you tried to organize your thoughts.

“You know,” you started hesitantly, “I don’t need you be some ‘knight-in-shining-armor.’I like you just fine as you are.”

He shook his head.

“But you deserve that.You don’t deserve this,” he gestured to himself, “this insecure, imperfect man.”

“Sylvain, has it occurred to you that I want this ‘imperfect man?’I just… Goddess, I just want you!I want to see every side of you, the good and the bad.You aren’t supposed to be perfect, and I don’t want you to be.I like _you_ , Sylvain.”

He gaped at you.A soft smile overtook his face.

“Can you say that last bit again?”

“I like you, Sylvain,” you repeated, the smile evident in your voice.

He closed his eyes, letting the words wash over him.

_But wait…_

“You… you don’t like me though…”

The smile vanished from your face, and you distanced yourself from the boy in front of you.

“What?No, no!I like you, too.That’s uh… kinda what I brought you here to say,” he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

“Then why’d you have me write that poem?”

You were genuinely confused at this point.

“I…” Sylvain averted his eyes.

“I didn’t know what you wanted to hear, y’know?I really didn’t wanna say the wrong thing and fuck it up, so I had you write what you’d wanna hear so I could figure it out.”

“Damn, Syl, I thought you knew what all the ladies liked,” you joked.

“Oh, believe me, I do,” he chuckled, “but… you’re… you’re different, y’know?I’ve never liked someone like this.It’s usually just been to pass the time or to build up this persona but…” He trailed off.

Gently, you took one of his hands in your own.

“I get it.You don’t have to explain yourself.”

He seemed relieved.

“So, Mr. Womanizer, where do we go from here?”

“Well, I know where I wanna go but,” he hesitated, “I wanna follow your lead.”

His voice was soft, his expression was even softer.You could feel your heart racing at just those simple words.The man who so brazenly asks girls out left and right, with little to no thought about their feelings, was letting you take control so he didn’t make you uncomfortable.

_Goddess, this boy._

You noticed that subconsciously, you had been leaning towards Sylvain during all of this.Your faces were now only an inch apart, and you could feel his breath on your face.

“Good thing I also know where I wanna go,” you said, your voice barely over a whisper.

You made eye contact, a silent question where he made sure you wanted to do this.You were never more sure of anything.

He let you close the distance, a spark of electricity seemingly appearing when your lips touched.His calloused hands tangled in your hair, pulling you in closer.Your hands made their way around his neck, gently toying with the hair at the nape of his neck.You could feel yourself smiling into the kiss, relishing in the feeling of his body on yours.He pulled away from you, his hands sliding to cup your face.His lidded eyes looked at you in pure adoration and you practically melted at the sight.

“Why’d you stop,” you giggled, dizzy with happiness.

“I wanted to see your smile,” he responded simply.

“ _Oh Goddess,_ you’re such a flirt, Gautier,” you rolled your eyes, a grin growing on your face.

“Yeah, but you like that about me,” he said, before pulling you onto his lap and kissing you again.

His lips were soft against yours, and they worked together in perfect harmony.His touches were passionate, but gentle, as he made sure not to cross any boundaries.You sighed into his lips, a feeling of bliss running through your body until you two pulled away again.

You leaned your head against his shoulder, playing with his hair as he subconsciously leaned into the touch.

“So… I’m the boy?”

“Yeah.I’m the girl?”

He hummed in confirmation, closing his eyes to help focus his attention on the lingering feeling of your lips on his.

“Goddess, why didn’t you say something sooner,” you groaned.

“Hey,” his eyes shot open, “I could say the same to you!”

“Yeah, but you have, like, experience in this!” You stammered.

“I mean, not really,” he sighed.

“I’ve never really liked any of the people I’ve went out with.I mean, yeah there were a few, but mostly it was just a distraction, or a way to lower people’s expectations.”

“I’m sorry,” you whispered into his neck, “you didn’t deserve to have to feel that way.”

He said nothing, instead he pressed a kiss into the crown of your head.

“We should probably head back soon.Otherwise, someone on patrol might notice we’re gone.”

Sylvain hummed but made no movement to get up.

“…or we could just stay here,” he said hesitantly.

You looked up at him with a questioning look.

“Let them find us,” he said with more confidence, “I’m fine as long as I’ve got you.”

Your heart swelled.For a brief moment, you seriously considered his offer.The thought of sleeping on the stone floor made you change your mind, though.

“Nah, c’mon, Sylvain,” you shook your head.

“I gotta make sure my favorite strategist gets a good night’s sleep before class.”

You stood up, offering him a hand, then made your way back to the dorms hand-in-hand.All too soon, you reached your dorm.

“Tonight was fun, let’s do it again sometime, yeah?”

Sylvain smiled in agreement before pulling you in for a goodnight kiss.It was softer than the others, and yet just as tender.You could die happy there.He pulled away, leaning his forehead against yours, and holding both your hands in his own.

“Goodnight, (Y/N).Dream of me, would ya?”

After all that, you weren’t sure how you were supposed to dream of anything else.


End file.
